


stumbling in pursuit of grace

by singlemalter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: Alex imparts a lesson on waiting.





	stumbling in pursuit of grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinandulric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinandulric/gifts).

Back when they were settling into their new relationship, trying to figure everything out, George confessed he felt out of place whenever they experimented with this dynamic—too lanky, too awkward, too _male_ to be a proper submissive. Nowadays, he falls to his knees more graciously than any dainty girl ever could, and Alex smiles, looking down at George with a soft glint in his eyes.

Black rope coils around George’s wrists, tying them to his ankles. He flexes his fingers experimentally; the knots are comfortable, and he relaxes, knees parted, bursting with anticipation. Alex wraps his fingers around George’s half-hard dick, stroking him until he’s out of breath and leaking pre all over Alex’s hand. 

“Feels good,” George whispers, voice shaky, dripping arousal thick like honey. He grasps at nothing behind his back, looking for leverage yet finding nothing but thin air, and it frustrates him to no end. 

“Thank fuck,” Alex says giddily, and George laughs, just a shallow huff of breath. Even like this, the easy banter between them doesn’t fade; to someone as borderline neurotic as George can be, it’s reassuring. 

His excitement doesn’t last long. Alex really starts to tease him now, jerking him off only to stop when George feels a familiar heat low in his stomach. 

“Please,” George says, head bowed in supplication. 

Alex takes no pity on him, grinning playfully and running his thumb over the head of George’s cock instead. “You need to learn how to wait,” he says.

Isn’t that what this is all about, in the end? George closes his eyes and nods. Patience must come to his bones before it can take root in his heart, and he lets Alex bring him to the edge over and over without respite, teaching George what it means to show restraint. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sarah Kay’s _The Paradox_: “I am stumbling in pursuit of grace, I hunt patience with a vengeance.”
> 
> “Patience comes to the bones before it takes root in the heart.” Mary Oliver, _Patience_.
> 
> singlemalter! Tumblr!


End file.
